el beso de Kick y Kendall
by freddy.obandorojas
Summary: Kick y Kendall se daran su primer beso averiguelo leyendo esto


Estaba Kendall haciendo limonada e hise una acrobacia y le vote el carro de limonada y cuando vi para arriba ella estaba furiosa y paso asi durante dos días y recuerdo cuando pegamos las manos con esa sabila creo yo y cuando bailamos y además me a interesado y e encubierto que me gusta y no como un acróbata como yo se enamore de una "NERD" y una niña normalmente solo me gustan las acrobacias y tocaba escuela por la mañana y había que escoger parejas y todo mundo escogio rápido y me toco con la chica que me gustaba y era para responder un simple cuestionario y empezó a llover y Sali y no tenia nada para cubrirme y Kendall se ofrecio y la sombrilla era muy pequeña e ivamos caminando y como era tan pequeña ivamos pegando mejilla con mejilla y me sonroje muy fuerte y cuando lleguamos al vecindario Kendall me dijo

-Kick te dengo que decir algo y conteste

-Que que yo … Y DIJO

-TE … y su mama la llamo para almorzar diciendo

-Kendall ven a almorzar y me fui y me quede con la incógnita de que me hiva a decir Kendall no sabia y luego Gunther me vino a buscar para que lo ayude con una tarea que el no hiso en la clase y le empeze a decirle y luego me fui en "la azul" e hise una acrobacia haciendo un sloveit (creo que hasi se dice y consiste en que uno gira con la patineta 360) y entre en el museo de lo increíble para revisar las acrobasia que e hecho y fui afuera y Kendall le dijo a Reynaldo

-No se si esto va a funcionar ya no quiero salir contigo y cuando esche esas palabras me quede bociabierto y festeje y luego pase disimulado al frente de la casa de Kendall pero creo que estaba muy enojada para hablar conmigo y no había nada que ser y visite a Wade y me invito a jugar a hacki jacky y no me negué y jugué al principio era muy malo pero luego le agarre el secreto y empeze a jugar de lo mas bien y tire la bola y vote las reviastas y las junte y me disculpe y seguimos y anochecio y me fui en la quebradora que apareció porque se la pedi a Gunther y me fui y no pude evitar oir a Kendall y desvie la mirada hacia la casa de ella y me cai y Kendall me vio y me sonroje y mefui corriendo y guarde a quebradora y entre a mi casa y empeze a dormir y luego hoy no había clases porque era sábado y fui con papa en monique y fui y nos devolvimos por que ya había termindo todo y entre y no había nada interesante que hacer e invite a unos amigos a ver mis acrobacias y llego Kendall y casi choco por desviar la mirada y aterrize y todos aplaudieron y de camino al vecindario me hablaron que yo era extremo y escuche una bosesita me parecio familiar i dijo

-Kick es increíble y me g… y no termine de escuchar porque me cai en un hueco y Sali e hise mi pose y todos se fueron y yo me quede haciendo acrobacias en la entrada del vecindario y Kendall vino a verme y le hable y cuando se puso al frente mio me abrazo y salio corriendo y yo me quede extrañado por aquella escena y ya era un poco tarde nooo bueno eran las 5:00 pm pero estaba cansado y me fui a acostar en mi cama y escuche música y cuando me quede dormido Brad me pego una cachetada para molestar y empezamos a pelear y el me hiso el golpe certero me debilidad y le hise a Brad le tire un vaso de agua y le hise el torturador y Brad se fue y me volvi a quedar dormido solo que esta vez cerre la puerta con llave y me dormi y me desperté a las 4 de la mañana y me volvi a quedar dormido solo que esta vez mama me despertó ya hiva tarde para la escuela y me sente en mi silla y empeze a hacer un dibujo de la azul modificada y la maestra me asusto diciendo sigues tu Kick lee la pag 32 y no lleve el libro y todo mundo se burlo de mi excepto Kendall y seguía Kendall y hablo agregando palabras al texto y todo mundo se durmió excepto yo y Kendall hiso el típico aplauso para que todos se despertaran y aplaudieran y termino la clase y ofreci a Kendall llevarla en la quebradora y lleguamos a la curva del vecindario y Kendall se agarro muy fuerte de mi cintura y me sonroje y lleguamos a su casa la deje y me fui a skidzees a ver las nuevas bmx eran bellísimas se me había olvidado que mañana toca llevar el libro jajja y no le di importancia y segui viendo y me fui al pico de la viuda y baje 2 veces y ni me había dado cuenta de que la pase 2 veces por pensar en Kendall y me fui y había un camión de helados y compre uno y me lo comi y segui haciendo acrobacias en una baje una escalera en otra salte una casa y me fui y Gunther me llamo para que fuera a la guarida y llegue y me dijo

-E notado que una cierta personita te gusta y conteste

-SI no que emh yo no se na… no me salía las palabras y Gunther me había llamado por que no le gusta estar solo y me fui e iva pasando a la par del mismo camion de helados y compre uno de vainilla y me lo comi y me quede viendo el paisaje y cuando note que eran la 3:00 y yo había salido alas 12:00 e hiva pasando por la casa de Kendall y Kendall me detuvo y me agarro de la cintura y puso su boca en una forma que parece que va a besarme y paso… - -si alguien me dice que la continue la continuo y saludos a Madeline CRIxar Hatter ella me ha apoyado constantemente gracias y también a Karencitafrost300 ella también me ha apoyado gracias


End file.
